Our New Neighbor
by Kay394-143
Summary: This is a story about Ellen and Portia meeting their new neighbor. Having not long moved to the area themselves, they embark on a terrible event that results in meeting them. Will this unlikely friendship between the three/four of them continue?
1. Chapter 1-E&P

**Our New Neighbor**

This is a story about Ellen and Portia meeting their new neighbor.

Having not long moved to the area themselves, only a few months, they embark on a terrible event that results in meeting them.

Will this unlikely friendship between the three/four of them continue?

It starts slowly with the usual mundane lives (mundane? Not to us surely!) of Ellen and Portia's work schedules, and horrible event, then they finally meet this new neighbor.

Words in _"ITALICS" _are thoughts, sounds, actions, narrative.

Words in **"BOLD" **are speaking, character narrative.

Words in *_* indicate a noise (or lack of)

Normal narrative of the story is in normal text

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_... _

* * *

_"Beep Beep"_

_*Sound of groaning*_

_..._

_"Beep Beep"_

_*More groaning*_

_..._

_"Beep Beep"_

_"__**Oh for fuck sake!**__"_

_..._

_"Beep Beep"_

**"Ellen!"**

_*nothing*_

_..._

_"Beep Beep" _

**"Ellen!"**

_*nothing*_

_..._

"_Beep Beep"_

**"ELLEN!"**

...

**"Hmmm?"**

_"Beep Beep"_

_..._

**"Ellen the alarm, turn it off!"**

_"Beep Beep"_

_..._

**"ELLEN!"**

*Beep Beep*

...

**"GOD! why the fuck did I put that blasted alarm on your side, when I know you are impossible to wake up?! ... ELLEN!"**

_A hand pokes out from under a crisp white pillow and lazily reaches over to hit the off button of the alarm that is making her wife turn into the spawn of Satan._

_._

**"Fuck sake Portia! It's only an alarm, you could have come and turned it off!"**

**"Yes but I haven't got to get up early today, so I wanted a lie in"** Portia said, matter of factly

.

_Ellen turned over and frowned at the woman who has been in her life for 9 years_

_._

**"Well sor-ry for spoiling your beauty sleep"** Ellen said, smiling, as she poked Portia on the nose.

**"So you should be"** Portia said as she batted Ellen's hand away.

.

It was days like these that they cherished together as they were both working hard and hardly spent any time together

.

**"Well I'd better get up and get to the studio... "** Ellen said as she attempted to get out of bed.

**"Oh you've got ages until you have to be their baby. Stay in bed with me a little longer"** replied Portia as her hand snaked over and grabbed Ellen's pajama top and pulled her back in.

.

Ellen slumped backwards on the bed and was embraced in tight arms around her torso as her wife made her intentions known that she wanted her to stay

.

**"Honey I haven't got time for this, I need to get in the shower and find some clothes and get to work."** Ellen said in between kisses

**"I could always phone Mary and tell her your unwell"** Portia said with a glint in her eye as she held onto her wife, not wanting her to leave

**"Baby, we did that a couple of weeks ago, and spent the day in bed. We can't do that again"** Ellen said as she kissed her wife once more before making an escape.

**"Ooohhhhh Elleeeeen!"** Portia said in a whiny tone, as the short blonde haired woman got up and walked away from where she once laid in her arms.

.

Ellen turned on the shower and then stood at the doorway of their en-suite, looking at her partner in bed.

.

**"Why don't you come join me in the shower and then come in with me to watch the show. That way you can be with me all day and I can take you out to lunch"**

**.**

The blonde woman contemplated this gesture, and then a beaming smile spread across her face as she leapt out of the white linen bed covers and darted towards the bathroom.

_*Oooft!*_

_Portia threw her arms around Ellens neck_

_._

**"I take that as a yes then"** Ellen said, trying to steady herself as Portia pushed her backwards further into the bathroom

.

Ellen held out her hand and Portia took it and lead her into the shower. Their intimate moment reminded Ellen that today was going to be a good day. A very good day indeed!

* * *

The silver Porsche, with its top down, made its way down the highway, from Monetcito down to Los Angeles, stopping only shortly at the _Sweet Lady Jane _bakery, downtown, where Portia wanted to buy a cake for her mother, as it was her birthday in two days.

**"Portia baby hurry up, we are late already!"** Ellen said loudly out the window as Portia got out of the car and made her way around it towards the bakery.

.

_Ellen was i__ndeed 15 minutes late by now, as they took too long in the shower and now here they were making a stop at their favorite bakery_

_._

**"I will explain to Mary ok? Just shush and I'll be out in a minute!"** Portia said as she opened the bakery door and Ellen slumped in her seat and pulled out her shades from the glove compartment.

.

_The convertible sports car had its top down and Ellen could feel the cool breeze cutting through the warm LA air as she waited_

_._

Ellen loved living in LA but had decided to move out to Monetcito a few months back to have some peace and quiet away from the hustle and bustle of city life.

Portia loved their new home as she had more room for her beloved paintings and sculptures and their pool was absolutely divine. Ellen loved the vastness of the property but loved the fact they were secluded enough that no one even know who lived there.

.

_Ellen sat there waiting for her wife's return, eyes closed and looking up at the sky. It turned darker as clouds came over and Ellen decided to put the top back up on the car as it looked like it would rain._

_._

**"Strange weather**" Ellen mumbled to herself as the top rose over her

_*The sound of a bell as the bakery door opened*_

**"Right. I've got it!"** Said Portia as she made her way, slowly to the car, white box in hand and a small bag hanging from the other.

**"What do you mean you've got it? Portia I didn't think you were buying one today. I though you were only looking! Jesus now get in the car!"** Ellen shouted as she started the car

**"Open the door please Baby so I can get in, I don't want to put this cake down"** Portia said

.

_Ellen huffed as she undone her seat belt and lent over to open the passenger door_

_._

Carefully Portia balanced the cake box and bag as she bent down and rested her bum on the car seat. Then she slowly swung her legs in and rested the box and bag on her knees before carefully closing the door and reaching for her seat belt.

Ellen watched her, making a silent laugh as she revved her foot against the gas pedal, making Portia jump a little and then received a small whack on her right arm.

.

_*whack*_

_._

**"Ow Portiaaaa"**

**.**

_Portia laughed and sighed in relief_

_._

**"Phew, made it!"** Portia said as she looked at Ellen.

**"Ok can we... Or should I say I... go to work now?"** Ellen said as she rubbed her arm.

**"Yes you may"** Portia replied as she patted the place on Ellen's arm that received the whack.

**"Thankyou"** said Ellen as the Porsche rolled back out of the bakery courtyard and on towards the studios.

.

They arrived at the studio and parked in Ellen's designated space and got out.

.

**"I think you should take that to my office and put it in the fridge Porsh, you don't want to be sat in the studio holding it all day"** Ellen said as Portia handed her the purchases she made at the bakery. Portia got out the car and took back the box and bag from Ellen

**"Yeah... God this weather, it's turning cold...Um have you seen my cell phone?"** Portia said as she walked through the door of the lobby, Ellen was holding the door open with her foot for her.

**"Um no I haven't, you don't need it though do you?"** Ellen said as she let the door go and followed Portia to her office.

.

_Portia then frowned at Ellen and she knew full well that Portia couldn't live without her phone_

_._

**"Yes I do need it Ellen, what if the director phones me urgently and they need me to go to the set and film something."** Portia said a she entered the office

**"But he's given you the day off Portia, surely he won't ring you"** Ellen said as she dropped her keys on her desk and opened the fridge so that Portia could put the cake inside.

**"Yes but he may need me for something, you never know. Besides, Andy Lassner calls you on your days off and you go in"** Portia said as she closed the fridge door, straightened up her cardigan as it has slipped down one shoulder whilst carrying the cake, and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

**"That's different..."** Ellen began to explain

**"How is it?"** Portia interrupted as there came a knock on the door

**"It just is ok?... Oh hey Andy! Sorry we are late, the wife had to stop off at the bakery and get a cake for Portia's mother... What's up?"** Ellen said as Andy entered the office.

**"I've been trying to find you! I thought you'd be in your dressing room! We've got to get on with rehearsing for the show... oh hey Portia!"** He said with his trademark Ellen show cap on and his headset.

**"Hey Andy. Ok baby you go and I will drive back home and get my phone. I will see you later ok"** Portia said as she grabbed her purse and followed Ellen and Andy to the corridor.

**"Ok sweetheart, hurry back coz I will miss you, but don't drive to fast in my car, ok?"** Ellen said as she pulled Portia in for a kiss

**"I won't! See you later Andy!"** Portia said as she waved their direction as she headed for the entrance lobby

.

Portia got in the silver Porsche and drove back to their house to fetch her phone.

Ellen and Andy went into the studio to rehearse.

Neither of them knew the events that were about to enfold

* * *

Portia approached the intersection and turned on the radio. The rain was splashing harshly against the windscreen and Portia had to slow down as the rain caused low visibility.

**"news just in, a category 3 hurricane has just been spotted heading towards the coast of Los Angeles. Residents are told to beware and to stay indoors until it subsides. More news on the hurricane when we know. Stay tuned"**

**"Oh no! I'd better get home safe soon,"** Portia said out loud as she looked out to see that cars upon cars were travelling along the same road as her.

.

Portia decided to text Ellen and tell her she wouldn't be back. The traffic was near enough at a standstill so she reached over to the passenger seat next to her and got out her phone from her purse.

.

*no signal*

.

**"Oh great!"** Portia said as the queue of traffic started moving slowly.

.

She put her phone in her lap and continued on her journey home.

.

Meanwhile Ellen was busy practicing her dance moves down the aisle when Mary came over and waved her hands at the DJ to stop the music

**"Hey Ellen, sorry. Um just to inform everyone that there is real bad weather out there, and it's believed a category 3 hurricane is on its way through LA right now so I think we will be here for the duration."** Mary said as the staff and crew listened in disbelief.

**"Wait, Portia is driving back home Mary!" **Ellen said and started to panic

**"Oh man if I had known earlier, I only looked on the news just a second ago. I'm sorry Ellen, go phone her NOW!"**

**.**

_Ellen rushed over to Andy and Mary's desk to fetch her phone and quickly dialed Portia's number_

_._

**"There's no answer! Oh damn!"** Ellen said as she turned to Mary

.

_by now all the staff and crew were all stood on the stage and looking at their cell phones_

_._

**"Shit what am I gonna do?"** Ellen said as Mary suggested there may be no signal where Portia is.

**"She will be ok Ellen. She will probably call you on the house phone when she gets in"** Mary said as she comforted Ellen, and rubbed her shoulder.

**"No I need to go find her, what if she gets caught up in it. I need to go find her."** Ellen said as she made her way out of the studio.

.

_Ellen decided to go out to the car lot and find her, and in her grief she forgot that Portia had taken the car_

_._

Andy ran after her and quickly found her looking out at the heavy rain

**"Hey Ellen, you haven't got the car, she will be ok I promise. Look just come inside"**

**"I need to get to her Andy!"** Ellen said as she was getting wet. A crack of thunder erupted and Ellen shivered from the coldness.

**"I know El, but you can't go. It's a hurricane and I'm sure she will find somewhere to stop and find shelter ok"**

**.**

Andy grabbed Ellen and bought her inside. She was bewildered by the fact that Portia wasn't answering her phone, she felt her wife wasn't safe. Ellen started blaming herself for being late and Portia forgetting her phone.

Taking Ellen back inside and into her dressing room, Andy summoned a towel and tried to dry her shoulders. He sat her down on the sofa and called for Mary to come in and persuade Ellen to stay there until it was safe to go home.

.

* * *

Portia wasn't making much progress in trying to get home. She still had no signal and the radio station wasn't updating any news of the storm.

By now a thunderstorm was brewing far behind in the hills and Portia was so scared of being in it that she decided to take a u-turn and try a different route.

She made her way to her brother's house which was 5 or so miles away. It was nearer to go back to the studio but the traffic was so far back she had no time to sit and wait.

On her way to her brother Michael's house she realised that he would probably be at work and Casey would have the kids at home. She hurried along the highway wanting to get there and call Ellen to let her know she was safe.

As she arrived down the driveway she noticed the all the lights were off and nobody was home.

.

_*shit*_

_._

Portia looked at the house the though the rain covered windscreen.

.

_*ah I remember Mom used to keep a key under the front mat when we were young. I wonder if Michael does that?*_

_._

Portia got out the car and ran over to have a look but there was nothing.

.

_*damn*_

_._

She was soaked from walking that short distance and decided to look through the window just to be sure no one was in.

.

_*No sign of anyone*_

_._

She ran back to the car and got in.

.

_*well at least I've got somewhere to sit I guess*_ Portia thought, although she was terrified at the thought of riding out a hurricane in a sports car.

.

By now the staff and crew at the Warner Bros studio were all watching the local news channel on their TV screens on the stage floor. Ellen came out and joined them, sitting among the writers and producers trying to stay calm as Portia still hadn't called to say she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2-E&P

Sitting on the wooden floor of the studio, Ellen's eyes were transfixed on the big screen, watching the news like a hawk, trying to find out information on the storm.

Her phone was in her hand and every now and then she would dial Portia's number in the hope that her wife would answer.

.

Mary and other crew had managed to phone their loved ones and tell them to keep safe.

By now, Ellen's patience was growing thin and her tears were stinging her face. She couldn't stop crying as she saw the news of the hurricane on the TV.

.

**"Hey Ellen... Honey... Look, why don't you go and sit in your office and I will call mamma and Vance yeah?"** Mary said as she bent down to where Ellen was sitting.

.

**"Um.. Yeah. Gosh I didn't think about Mamma and Vance... I hope they are ok. I'm so glad they moved out of Los Angeles...At least they will be ok"** Ellen said between sobs. She was so thankful that Mary and her staff were such genuine and caring people.

.

**"Yes and they will be wondering about you won't they. They probably haven't been able to contact you as you've been ringing Portia"** Mary said as she helped Ellen up.

.

**"Thanks Mary, how is everybody? I know people have been talking to me and being around me but I haven't really been listening, I'm more focused on finding Portia. I'm sorry"** Ellen said as she dried her eyes and they walked from the set, down to Ellen's dressing room.

.

**"Yeah everyone is ok. They are all worried about Portia too honey. They've all managed to call someone and tell them to keep safe. They have asked them to keep an eye out for Portia too. Don't worry."** Mary said to try and reassure Ellen.

.

**"I just want a sign to say she's ok!" **

* * *

Meanwhile, Portia sat in the car, her head rested on her arm, looking out at the heavy rain that surrounded the car.

.

_She kept waving her arm phone around to try and get a signal but there was no hope_

_._

The loud tapping of water on metal was drowning out the noise of anything else, and Portia was transfixed on the front door of her brothers home.

Portia listened to the radio as it played joyful tunes but nothing would awaken her from the terror of knowing what was out there.

The car starting shaking as the wind started to get stronger. The hurricane by now was off the cost where Portia and Ellen's Monetcito home stood.

It hadn't reached Portia or the studio, but had now escalated to a category 3.

* * *

Back at the studio, Ellen has spoken to mamma on the land-line phone and told her about Portia being out in the storm.

.

**"She will be ok Ellen. Just keep calm and let me know when you hear from her ok" **

**"I will mamma. I love you" **

**"And I you Ellen, sweetheart. Bye bye"**

.

Ellen put down the phone and looked at the time.

.

_2.30_

.

She stared down at her desk and looked at the grain embedded in the wood. She absentmindedly traced the grain with her finger and sighed. She took out her cell phone and tried to use it but the battery was flat.

.

_Shit_

.

Not thinking about anything else, apart from her darling wife and what could have happened to her, she sunk her head into her hands. She didn't want to think of the worst but the thoughts of her wife not being in the world anymore, haunted Ellen.

Her hands felt like ice as they dug into her scalp, as she held her head in her hands, still looking at the desk. Elbows against the cold wooden furniture, Ellen broke down at the thought of Portia leaving behind her family and friends.

.

How could she tell Michael that his baby sister had gone? How cold she tell Maggie that her daughter left this world all because of a stupid phone!

.

And then it hit her

.

_Michael!_

.

She looked back at the clock

.

_2.49_

.

**"Michael will be home for lunch!"** She yelled out, forgetting she was alone.

.

She rushed out the room to find a land-line phone and dialed Michael's number

.

**"M-Michael have you gone home? Are you at work? Portia is missing,"**

**"Hi- aahh what? No I'm still at work, can't go out today... what do you mean Portia's gone missing? Where is she- where are you?" **

.

**"Mikey, Portia is out in the storm. She left about 2 hours ago and I can't call her. I'm so worried-"**

**"Wait what? There's a fucking hurricane Ellen! Why is she out there? I haven't been able to fly any helicopters today so why on earth is she out in it?"**

.

**"She left her phone at home and she went to fetch it. She's probably on the 101 somewhere. Michael I'm so worried I thought I should let you know"**

**"Ok ok, where are you?"**

**"I'm at the studio, she's on her way back home"**

**"Ok I'm coming to find her."**

.

**"Michael NO! I don't want you to go out in it, I only phoned you to let you know before the storm gets any worse and takes the power lines out. Don't go out in this-"**

**"She is my sister Ellen! I have to find her!"**

**"I know but please Michael she wouldn't want you to go out in this storm PLEASE! Let's just phone the fire department and get them to go find her"**

.

**"Ok but I'm still going Ellen. I'm gonna ring Casey and tell her I'm going to find Portia"**

**"NO MICHAEL!"**

.

_beeeeeep_

Michaels phone went dead

.

**"NOOOOOO!"**

.

Then the power went out at the studio in Burbank, meaning the office was dark and both the phone she was using and her cell phone were out. Ellen was left not knowing whether Portia was alive or if Michael was going to be ok.

The sound of the crew moving around and talking filled Ellen's ears as she could sense they were trying to switch on the generators to bring up the emergency power.

Thinking about where the hurricane must be, she realised that if the power was out in Burbank, then the hurricane must on its way to them soon. She gathered her thoughts and carefully went out into the corridors to search for her crew and make sure they were all ok.

* * *

Back in Santa Monica, after 3 and a half hours since she left Burbank, Portia was sat in Ellen's car outside her brothers house, still. Portia sat there with her head on the steering wheel not knowing what to do.

She was safe, for now, but the wind was picking up still and little did she know that the home that she and Ellen had shared was ravaged by the hurricane in Monetcito.

She hoped that Ellen was safe and that Michael and Casey were safe also.

Portia looked down at her phone and noticed there was one bar of signal.

She dialled ellens number and brought it up to her ear in hope that she would hear her wife's voice.

There was a long beep and she realised that she couldn't get a signal. She tried the studio but nothing.

.

Just then she saw a flash of light.

It came closer and she strained to see what it was through the thunderous weather outside.

It was a car.

Casey had dropped off the kids at a friends house as Michael and her were planning on having a nice evening in tonight. She had seen the awful weather but didn't realise it was leading up to a hurricane.

As she drove and parked next to the silver sports car, Portia got out of the car and approached Casey's 4x4.

.

**"Oh my god Casey I am so glad to see you! Quick lets get inside!"**

**"Uh Portia hey what's up, why are you crying?" **Casey said as she got out the car.

**"Let's get in... Where's the girls?"** Said Portia.

.

Portia followed Casey in the house and once inside she ran towards the living room for Casey's landline phone.

.

**"I've just dropped them off at Clara's... What's happening?"**

**"Don't you listen to the news? There's a fucking hurricane coming and I've been stranded on the highway for an hour and a half, and I've been sitting outside your house waiting for you to come home!"**

**"Oh my god? Where's Ellen? And Michael?"**

.

Portia waved her hands as she was trying to reach the studio on the phone.

**"Shhhh... Fuck there's no answer at the studio... Let me try Ellens phone..."**

**"Portia why were you on the highway-"**

**"Shhh- oh no her phone is off too!... Damn what am I going to do Casey? Ellen will be so worried."**

.

Portia slumped down on the sofa next to the phone and replaced the receiver.

.

**"I don't know honey. I don't even know where Michael is either, he was supposed to be home for lunch. Oh god I hope nothing has happened to him!"**

**"Oh no this is terrible! Ellen will think I'm lost, or worse, and now Michael is missing!"**

.

...


End file.
